Mi amistad contigo
by Ariadna
Summary: Una conversación entre Noeru y Ryûji sobre amor y amistad, después del final del manga.


****

Mi amistad contigo

__

Por: Ariadna

-niñas…

-¿quién las entiende?

-¡definitivamente yo no!

-¡pues eres tú el que se viste como una!

-¡¿qué?! ¿¿Me estás culpando a mí??

-¡por supuesto! ¡María se reirá de mí por semanas!

-argh, ¡eso no es nada! Ella ya sabía del beso, ¡pero Miyû no! además…

-¿"además…" qué?

-además… ella y yo estabamos a punto de besarnos, ¡¡nos habíamos reconciliado!!

Suspiró resignado. Noeru tenía ganas de echarse a llorar… un final tan hermoso… tan hermoso… y arruinado por una vieja fotografía.

El chico y su amigo fueron abandonados por sus novias, que maliciosamente se habían retirado para reírse un rato a su costa… y de esa foto donde salían besándose… 

Noeru y María Minamino son gemelos. Un chico y una chica. Llevaban los trece años de su existencia viviendo juntos cuando, antes de comenzar el pasado año escolar, María sorpresivamente se inscribió en un nuevo colegio privado, dejando a su hermano solo. Él, demasiado posesivo, no pudo consentir la decisión de la chica y la persiguió hasta la nueva escuela, sin importarle los medios para estar con ella. Sin importar que… tendría que vestirse como chica para mantenerse a su lado.

Durante el transcurso del año ambos gemelos pasaron por más de una experiencia, y conocieron importante gente nueva, como Sasa Ryûji y Makimura Miyû. Fueron muchos los malos entendidos y varias personas salieron heridas en su situación, pero… valió la pena. Valió la pena crecer y madurar y descubrir nuevos sentimientos, como el amor. Amor que María sintió en su momento por Hirobe-sempai, el hermano de éste, Yoshiaki, y su viejo amigo Daisuke, antes de llegar definitivamente a Sasa, el mejor amigo de su hermano. Noeru, a su vez, descubrió el amor en Miyû, pero no solo ella fue quien quería su corazón, su amiga Karin, el pelirrojo Kurisu, y el mismo Ryûji anduvieron insistentemente tras él… 

Si, Sasa Ryûji amó a Noeru en su momento, fue su primer amor, la primera persona con la que se sintió cómodo… la primera persona a quien besó.

Y ese beso había sido fotografiado.

Noeru volvió a suspirar, y miró a su amigo de reojo.

-oye… Ryûji…

-¿qué?

-¿cómo es que tienes esa foto?

-te di ese beso en la máquina de sacado automático, salió inesperadamente.

-lo sé, pero me refiero, ¿por qué la guardaste? No creo que sea un bonito recuerdo…

Sasa miró el chico de cabello oscuro, y luego giró su vista al cielo, como nostálgico.

-no del todo…

Los ojos del hermano de María se agrandaron intensamente.

-¡argh! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

El rubio volvió su vista al otro, y frunció el ceño ante la reacción.

-ay, Noeru, no me mires así, no es nada raro a lo que me refiero.

-ah… - pareció aliviarse.

-aunque no sé como crees tener derecho a reaccionar así, más que más, tú eres el que se disfraza de chica.

-¿y sigues con eso? – Noeru también frunció el ceño. - ¿por qué te pones tan difícil con el tema? Tú eres el que dijo que no dirías nada sobre yo siendo chico para que nadie supiera sobre el beso.

-um…

Ambos callaron por un momento. Se sintió extraño, ellos nunca discutían entre ellos, menos nada relacionado con su extraña relación amistosa.

-pero en serio… - al parecer el chico Minamino no quería dejar ir esa conversación de todas maneras. – no entendí porqué conservaste la fotografía.

-la guardé cuando aún creía que eras chica y me habías rechazado, incluso en ese entonces aún sentía cariño por ti.

Silencio de nuevo. Noeru mantenía la cabeza baja, jamás había hablado mucho sobre el asunto. Claro, Ryûji solía quejarse que de su amigo le había robado el primer beso y lo quería de vuelta, pero nunca había hablado sobre el amor que sintió por él, de cómo su corazón fue roto. Noeru sabía por experiencia cuánto dolía ser rechazado por la persona más querida, Miyû lo había rechazado dos veces, pero… pero lo de Ryûji había sido todo un shock. Él ya tenía problemas para relacionarse con las mujeres, Noeru no mejoró la situación, incluso si después él salió con Ririko, incluso si después él se acercó a María.

-¿te dolió mucho?

-¿uh? – Sasa no parecía haberle prestado atención, o tal vez no lo comprendió. 

-si te dolió mucho. Digo, antes de que te dijera que era un chico, cuando te dije que sólo quería un amigo. – Noeru se sintió un poco incómodo. De tanto ir y venir cambiando su apariencia, costaba prestar atención a su alrededor por completo. – recuerdo que… que yo estaba muy triste porque tú no aceptaste ser nada más que mi amigo, me decepcioné al pensar que había perdido a un gran amigo, mi mejor amigo, pero… jamás me puse a pensar en lo que sentías tú… cuando Miyuu me rechazó, tanto como Tôru como cuando se enteró de la verdad, me sentí mal, pero era feliz con pensar que aún podía mantener amistad con ella; en cambio tú, no quisiste eso conmigo… - se ruborizó. Definitivamente era incómodo hablar sobre un tema así. - no quisiste ser simplemente mi amigo, ¿por qué?

El otro muchacho tenía ojos de sorpresa, no se esperaba esa pregunta, pero se tranquilizó, lanzó un respingo y sonrió. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado que estaban en pie, y se sentó en la banca junto a Noeru. 

-yo… es cierto que algo como el primer amor debe doler pero luego tiene que pasar rápidamente para poder seguir adelante, ¿no es así? – su amigo asintió a pesar de no estar seguro de lo que él hablaba. – yo… antes de conocerte tenía muchos problemas con las personas, tanto chicas como chicos, simplemente no podía soportarlos. Mamá decía que era demasiado selectivo, que tenía que aprender a abrirme a la gente, papá trataba de darme ánimos al respecto, pero nunca fui muy cercano a él, así que no le hacía mucho caso. 

Noeru volvió a asentir, sin decir nada… nunca había pensado en eso tampoco, en el padrastro de Ryûji, el padre de Miyû.

-hay gente que nace con la habilidad de hacer amigos, como tú y María, pero yo… y Miyû también, como te habrás dado cuenta, somos mas bien callados, tímidos, no socializamos mucho. No es necesario haber sufrido de un trauma cuando pequeño para ser así (a pesar de que esa chica que conocí cuando tenía cuatro años sí me afectó un poco), el hecho es que simplemente soy así. 

-al principio eras algo antipático, pero yo jamás te consideré tímido, Ryûji, y si no hablabas mucho era porque antes eras cool…

-¿qué? ¿Y ahora ya no soy cool?

-hey, ese no es el punto…

Sasa volvió a sonreír. 

-si, lo sé, lo sé. Lo cierto es que la antipatía es un medio de defensa, Noeru, si no mal recuerdo Miyû se comportaba igual contigo en un principio, ¿no? tú me lo contaste…

-ah, es cierto…

-el punto es que, no era bueno relacionándome con la gente, hasta que llegaste tú. Llegaste con tu forma de ser tan bizarramente atrayente…

-¿'bizarramente atrayente'? ¿Y eso que quiere decir?

-que llamas la atención si o si, nadie puede ignorarte, y eso, para alguien que se supone está disfrazado, es una muy mala idea, ahora que lo pienso, jaja.

-¡no te rías!

-de todas maneras… no sé que te hizo acercarte a mí, pero me tomaste manía, hasta que tocaste uno de mis puntos débiles, la pesca. Nunca hablé mucho de mis gustos en pesca con nadie, pero tú parecías tan interesado en aprender y divertirte conmigo. Se sintió bien.

Ambos sonrieron esta vez. Noeru recordó que en ese tiempo se sentía un poco solo. Estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de amistades, pero en ese momento sólo tenía a María, que lo ignoraba completamente, y a una compañera de cuarto que casi no le dirigía la palabra, realmente necesitaba un amigo… y encontró a Ryûji.

-se sintió muy bien. Mi cariño por ti creció demasiado rápido, en especial con todos los chicos de clase pensando que ya éramos novios… había un par de chicas que yo sé andaban tras mío, como Asou, pero ellas no me conocen, ¿cómo podía gustarles? En cambio tú… tú eras tan cercana… digo, cercano… podía confiar en ti, podía contarte sobre mí, podía escucharte hablar sobre ti, era genial. – se detuvo por un momento antes de continuar. – dejé que mis impulsos me llevaran cuando nos sacábamos esa foto, y te besé.

Noeru se volvió a sonrojar. Era la primera vez que seriamente pensaba en que un chico lo había besado… ¡un chico!.

-pero… cuando me dijiste que sólo querías una amistad… algo, algo estuvo mal. Yo también quería seguir siendo tu amigo, pero más que eso, yo tenía sentimientos especiales por ti, no necesariamente como novio, pero si eran muy especiales, sentimientos que si tú "solo querías una amistad" no eran equivalentes. Yo no era tan importante para ti como tú lo eras para mí. – otra pausa. – y si, me dolió.

-lo siento.

-no tienes que disculparte, Noeru, hubiese sido mucho peor si para mantener nuestra amistad hubieses aceptado ser mi novia. Al menos conmigo fuiste sincero, María no fue así con Sakurai.

-um, si… fue una mala idea que ella saliera con Daisuke. Por mucho que se esforzara en quererlo, no iba a ser lo mismo, su amor no era equivalente… - el gemelo de María giró sus ojos. Había cosas sobre su hermana que seguía sin comprender. – pero… luego de enterarte de la verdad…

-me pasé toda la noche pensando. Me preguntaba: "¿por qué si yo ya me había alejado de él, me contó su secreto?" por un momento pensé que era para sacarme burla, me había enamorado de un chico, había cometido un error…

-¡no, eso no…!

-lo sé, lo sé. Yo mismo me dje que eso no podía ser, que si era un secreto como ese, no ibas a divulgarlo a alguien que podía delatarte solamente para burlarte de él. Luego de largas horas de reflexión me di cuenta de que no podía desconfiar de ti, que habías ganado mi corazón y que ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Que el cariño que sentía por ti podía transformarse en amistad, si, y era distinto al pensamiento anterior sobre la amistad, porque habías pasado por todo ese lío de contarme para poder mantener tal amistad conmigo, que entonces yo si te importaba de manera especial, tanto como tú me importabas a mi… 

El chico más pequeño sintió comezón en los ojos. Parecía muy afectado por las palabras de su amigo. Todo lo que había dicho era completamente cierto, él se había atrevido a decirle todo porque tenía miedo de perderlo. Las contadas ocasiones en que María le había propuesto volver a su antigua escuela, Noeru se negó, en parte por Miyû, claro, pero también por Ryûji, no quería perder a Ryûji. Su lazo de amistad era algo que sobrepasaba todo. Él estuvo ahí cuando perseguía a su hermana en sus citas, cuando lloró al darse cuenta de que ella se estaba alejando de él, fingió ser su novio para que la gente no sospechara, convenció junto su gemela a Miyû para que lo perdonara por mentirle, apoyó a María cuando Daisuke cortó con ella, rescató a su hermana de las manos de Jirô, y lo rescató a él también de ese pelirrojo loco que casi lo besa… Ryûji era un amigo único, mucho mejor que Daisuke o Karin o cualquier otro conocido de Noeru, realmente le debía mucho, realmente lo quería mucho…

-umm… ¿té molesta… si te abrazo? 

Sasa se sorprendió y ruborizó un poco. Abrazarse no era algo común de hacer entre chicos.

-no, ok…

Algo torpemente, ambos chicos se acercaron el uno al otro. Finalmente sus brazos rodearon sus espaldas. Al principio fue incómodo, pero luego se relajaron, y disfrutaron del contacto entre los dos.

-te… te quiero mucho, amigo.

-yo también… te quiero.

Era un par de amigos como ningún otro, dispuestos a pasar hasta los peores ridículos si era necesario, sólo ara ayudar a su compañero…

-vaya, y nosotras que veníamos a disculparnos por reírnos de ustedes… 

Los chicos saltaron de la sorpresa. María y Miyû estaban de vuelta, y los habían pillado en medio de la demostración de cariño…

María se giró a la prima de Sasa.

-¿tú que crees, Makimura?

-tal vez deberíamos dejarlos solos, creo que estamos interrumpiendo "algo"…

-¡Miyû! – Noeru no podía creerlo, ella nunca había sido sarcástica antes. - ¡no es…!

-si, yo también lo creo… - interrumpió su hermana. - ¿qué tal si vamos a ver si Chris anda por ahí? De seguro está más interesado en nuestra compañía…

-hey, María, en serio, no… - Ryûji estaba rojo de vergüenza.

-o mejor busquemos a Kanako, ella quedó de presentarme a algunos de sus amigos…

-ah, ¿los chicos cool, del curso superior? ¡Son geniales, vamos!

Y antes de otra replica, las chicas volvieron a desaparecer, dejando a sus novios peor que antes…

-¿qué…? – Minamino seguía sin creer que la chica que tanto amaba se había burlado de él… - ¿¿por qué…??

Sasa se rascó la cabeza, muy molesto.

-¡niñas! ¡¡No las entiendo!!

****

Owari~~

09/Diciembre/2001

Notas:

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Hice un fic de Mint na Bokura! ¡Hice un fic de Mint na Bokura!

WOW!! SUGOI!! no puedo creer que lo haya echo… pero si, ¡lo hice! ¡Yay!

Je, la verdad, hoy me puse a leer los scripts y resúmenes del manga y aunque busqué arduamente, no pude encontrar ni un solo fic de esta serie!! No se vale!! Ni en inglés ni español, casi no hay páginas de esto, mucho menos fictions, y es una lástima porque realmente es una gran obra ¡me encanta! I luv Ryûji, & Noeru, & Yoshiaki, & Daisuke, & Kurisu, & Hirobe-sempai!! Y también me encantan María, Miyû, Karin, Kanako, Ririko e incluso Akira! ¡Todos los personajes son geniales! Me dio pena por Yoshiaki y Daisuke y no me gustó que el final fuera tan abrupto, pero realmente me llegó a corazón, y realmente considero que la relación entre Sasa-kun y Minamino-kun es demasiado especial para ser normal, sin necesidad de llegar al yaoi (aunque no estaría mal), ellos se quieren a su manera. *¡¡I just luv them _!!* 

Ninguno de los personajes ni el manga me pertenecen, son de Yoshizumi-sensei y Ribon zasshi. 


End file.
